The Emeperor's story of the diamond/Going after Horick
This is where the Emperor tells the story of the diamond and where our heroes go after Poultry and his men in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. on the surface Poultry's men load the king into a metal crate S.C. Ruffey: It won't be long. Poultry: Men, tell those people to get back! Men: You heard him. Get back! then loads the crate onto one of the trucks Thomas: So, this is how goes? Well, fine. You win, you're wiping out an entire city all for money. Pouktry: Afraid so. Ahuizotl: We're ready! Poultry: Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute. I feel like I'm missing something. What was it? Oh, yeah! he punches Celestia and Luna Yuna: Mama! up to Luna Wreck-it Ralph: Hey! Leave them alone! Poultry: Make me. Cadance: This is a terrible thing you're doing! Poultry: I'm doing what's right, for God and country. spits in his face Poultry: her Skyla: Leave her alone! smacks her Cadance: Skyla! Poultry: Let me teach you some respect! out his machete gunshot Poultry: Huh? Ernie: pointing his "Cavalry" .45 Colt in the air You're not taking him. No one's taking him. Poultry: Who's says, Son? Ernie: Says me. I'll kill you I swear to God! Poultry: Alright, if you're gonna shoot me. Shoot them. Choice "From Batman: Under the Red Hood" plays Twilight: Don't listen to him, Ernie! You're on our side now! Ernie: his .45 Colt Poultry: Do it son. Cadance: Please, don't do it. Ernie: Don't look at me. Princess Celestia: We love you. Ernie: I SAID, DON'T LOOK AT ME! and Luna embrace, prepared for the worst gunshots look and see Ernie has his gun pointing in the air Ernie: I won't do it. Poultry: WHAT?! Ernie: I'm not an evil rooster anymore. I'm not like you! I never was, I have friendship and a good family now. You are an excuse for a father, and I'm no longer loyal to you! Poultry: growls FINE!! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, THEN YOU CAN STAY HERE!! You're a disgrace, if you're a boyfriend to the Dazzlings! Ernie: gasps snarls up to his father and beats him with his fist several times Poultry: coughs Ernie: Serves you right. Poultry: up, rubbing his face Alright, have it your way. More moolaw for me and the others. into a truck Let's go. villains then all drive away and across the bridge Three-Claw: up the bridge Yuna: We can't let them escape like this! We need to stop them! General Dedrich: Guys! Report to the throne room! the throneroom, the medics are doing all they can with the emperor Princess Celestia: Well, how is he? Medman: Not so good. Internal bleeding. Scalpel: Not much more we can do. Yuna: You mean he'll die? Medman: Fraid so, little one. General Dedrich: That damn rooster gave him quite a hard beatin', almost like how the Nazis did to jews back in 43'. Princess Luna: Grandpa? Emperor Lunarllight: Where's my son? Princess Celestia: He's.. he's. Emperor Lunarlight: He has been choosen, like his mother, before him. Cadance: What? Emperor Lunarlight: In times of danger. The diamond will choose a host, one of royal blood. To protect itself, and it's people. It will except no other. Twilight: Wait a minute, so this thing is alive? Emperor Lunarlight: Yes, the diamond thrieves on the collected emotions of all who came before us. In return it provides power and protection. As it grew, it devolped a consciousness of it's own. In my arrogance, I thought to the use the diamond for war, but it's power was too great to control, which lead to our desctruction. Thomas: So that's why you hid it under the castle. To keep the same thing from happening again. Emperor Lunarlight: Yes. Yuna: Wait, what's gonna happen to grandpa? Emeperor Lunarlight: If he stay bonded with the diamond, he'll be lost to it forever. The love of him, my grandchildren, and my new family members is all I have left. My birden would've gone to Solar Flare, but now it falls to you. Princess Celestia: Us? Emperor Lunarlight: his head But Im also gonna transfer my magic into Thomas. Thomas: Transfer your magic to me? But I'm not ''an alicorn. Emperor Lunarlight: Yes, but ''you're a Train-Prime. Your Matrix, in your chest, has the power to transfer magic into the spark of Train-Primes. And only it, can remove it. Percy: Not even Tirek? When he still had Megatrain's arc? Emperor Lunarlight: No, and not even Megatrain himself, or anyone else that powerful, can. Thomas: But I.. I.. Emperor Lunarlight: Take it Thomas, you need my magic more than me. You need the strength. Thomas: sighs Alright, his chest I'll do it. Emperor Lunarlight: his magic into Thomas' chest and then gives his diamond nacklace to his grandchildren Return the diamond, save my son and my kingdom. I love you 2, so much away Princess Luna: Oh grandpa, up silently weeping Hiro: I'm sorry Luna, but we have to save your father. Yuna: I'm sorry Mama, I really am. Princess Luna: Thanks Yuna. And Hiro is right. We've must save the city! 2 get up and start walking to the city limits Blyth: Princess, where you going? Princess Celestia: We're getting our father back. Ernie: Whoa, whoa, whoa! If you'er gonna go fight my dad. He's got guns and he's never surprised. But if you're serious about this. I'll go. Edd: We might have some perfect way of getting there. leads them to one of the dragon ships Princess Luna: What are these things? Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts